Take a sad song and make it better
by strawberryfieldJI
Summary: Lots of fanfiction are about love stories between a girl with John, or a girl with Paul (or with George, or Ringo). I wrote this story just to see John and Paul with another point of view: the one of their sons. Julian Lennon is tired and decides to go to New York to find his dad; Heather McCartney, his best friend, is not gonna leave him. Enjoy :)))


**Hello everybody :) I read a lot of fanfiction, and all of them were about love stories between a girl with John, or a girl with Paul (or with George, or Ringo). I wrote this story just to see John and Paul with another point of view: the one of their sons. Julian Lennon is tired and decides to go to New York to find his dad; Heather McCartney, his best friend, is not gonna leave him. It's nothing fabulous ahahah but, let's try! Enjoy the story, and sorry if my English is not so good c:**

***M**

_24th November 1980_

-Hey Jude!

My shout is so loud that everybody in this big room turn his head to look at me, with that deep eyes and arched eyebrows. After a second, I understand I shouldn't care about anybody who's not my friend Julian. I start to run in his direction, just in time to not lose him in the crowd for the boarding.

-What the hell are you doing here, Heather?!- Jules doesn't seem too much happy, seeing me here. He's blitzing me with his brown eyes, and his mouth keeps moving, like he would like saying something, but he doesn't now how to say it.

-I've followed you.- I simply answer.

The guard checks Julian's ticket, and then mine's. But in these few seconds, Jude is disappeared in the crowd, on the way to the plane. I try to walk as fast as I can. Why have I that strange feeling that I'm not welcome? Why am I thinking that maybe he doesn't want me? That maybe he prefers being alone?

Well, I don't care, I'm not gonna leave him.

Finally I see his thick brown long hair, looking like a rocker in one of his tour. I know he plays very well and has also a very good voice, but he's too quite to make real rock 'n' roll music. Not like Paul… My stepfather is more than a rocker: he likes define himself as "_the_ rocker". I can't be serious when he says this stuff, when he boasts himself to be such a great musician, playing the fool just to make Stella and Mary smile. I think I could never wish a better Dad.

For Julian is the opposite: he wished his Dad all his life and he's still wishing him. He has never found someone better than him, but the problem is, instead, that John has. He has found Yoko, and now he has Sean. Why should he wish anyone else?

That was what Jules has been telling me for long time, since we were younger. He tried to persuade himself he didn't want John, he didn't need him; and he tried to stay strong and indifferent when he was talking about him and his new life. He tried to think he should have been happy for him, accept his choices. But the truth is that he's never accepted it. And if he's taking off now with the first plane to New York, it means that maybe he still doesn't accept it and wants to do something.

I'm smiling with myself, thinking how much I'm proud of him and his courage. I know how this story has always hurt him, but now he has finally found the bravery to face it.

I start to run in his direction, and when I take his hand he can't ignore me anymore. He sighs.

-Don't you really believe I'm gonna let you live this adventure alone, do you?- I smiled, a bit naughty, keeping walking under the weight of my backpack.

The boy just send me another nasty look, without answer. I know he's disappointed by my choice, but sincerely, I know it's the best thing I could do, and I really hope he'll recognise that.

-I'm not going on holiday, ok?- he says.

-I know.- I reply. –You're running. But what do you think to do? To knock on your father's door and exclaim "Hallo Daddy! I'm gonna stay here in New York for a few days, can I live with you in your big Hollywood star villa?"

-He doesn't live in a villa.- he corrects me.

-John Lennon doesn't live in a villa?!- I'm shocked. –What kind of fuckin' star is he?

He smiles, but only for a second.

-What have you said? To Paul and Linda, I mean…- he asks, starting to be worried about me and my business, as if he hadn't anything to be worried about.

-I left a letter. I said you went crazy and I couldn't leave you.

His look is now shocked and amused in the same time, and I laugh in front of his expression.

We arrive at the entrance of the plane and the pilot and the hostess tell everybody "Hello" or "Welcome aboard", with those annoying voices that I can't hear indifferently.

Why are you so happy?, I'd like saying to them. I'm giving you my life, bitches, stop smiling and take off with this damned plane!

I try to control my humour and I breathe deeply, to take air to the brain and relax myself. But for a little distraction – again! – I've lost Julian. I look around me, searching him in all the seats and all the tight corridors of the vehicle.

I sigh of relief when I see him sit comfortably, just asleep. I smile, seeing him so calm and relaxed, as he wasn't for many times. Recently, I could notice there was something wrong, but he never told me anything, until yesterday, when he finally told me his brilliant idea: go to New York and meet his father.

The reasons were many, but they didn't convince me anyway. I was and I still am afraid of the reaction John could have. I mean, he didn't care a lot of his son, for all these years; why should Julian feel ready now? And by the way, feel ready for what? Talk to him? To John? That's hard to believe…

But ok, I accepted his decision, promising that I wouldn't say anything to anyone, and thinking to myself I would leave with him.

Because Julian, that guy I call "Jude" for the great song Paul wrote for him, is my best friend and I'll do everything for him. Even if it means run away from home, leaving just a letter on the kitchen table and being sure that my parents will pay me back for that.

I find my seat, near a fat old man with small glasses. He let me pass and I sit at the window.

It's gonna be a long boring travel, so I suppose I had better sleep a bit, just to relax myself and, maybe, reorganise the ideas. I close my eyes, but the imagines of Julian explode in my head.

I see him coming to me and telling his feelings, his fear, his decision to leave…

He started with a simple "I was thinking…" and I instantly understood it wouldn't be anything good. "I wanna talk to Dad. He's changed, I know. He has started to phone me and we talk a lot with each other… I wanna go to him, I wanna really know him. It's gonna be ok, I know. He's not a monster!"

Just some years ago he had a lot of good times with John, when he and Yoko were separated. But then everything changed – again! – and Jules was alone with his mum and his stepfather – again!

I think he missed that times, that wonderful moments pass together.

I tried to convince him not to do anything hurried, I told him that John was impracticable and he couldn't be sure to be welcomed like a son, because for John he has never been his son. Or, well… anyway he never proved it.

I've always loved John like a kind of uncle, but being also a good and close friend of Jules, it's always  
been difficult to love each other equally, knowing what he has done to his son.

The fact is, I think, that John was too young to be a good father, and that was the cause of all Julian's pain: he lived his childhood without his Dad, without one of his parents. I think any child all over the world should grow up without a female or a male figure to guide him or her.

And anyway John have never had a father himself: it's obvious all this story about family and fatherhood scared him too much to allow him to really face it.

Julian was convinced of that, was sure to be ready to forget him, because he knew he could be justified and he knew his Dad was really changed.

It's right: John has phoned more frequently, in these times. But does it really mean he's going to welcome Jude? That he's going to be a good father for him?

I don't know.

I sigh, shaking my head to stop thinking. All I wanna do now is sleep.


End file.
